Fox and Geese
by VioletLolitaPop
Summary: "A low growl erupted in the back of his throat, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. This child would be the death of him." .:A fic in which li'l America is in need of being looked after and Russia is way in over his head:.


_London, 1698_

**R**ussia never had the inclination of meeting England's newly acquired colony. The very notion hardly crossed his mind if at all. There was simply no point in doing such a thing.

Despite his indifference, Russia found himself doing such and consequentially enough, being left to care for said colony.

"I am sorry to be leaving you like this," his bushy browed host apologized.

England stood near the front entrance, dressed for the outside world and with the messenger that brought the reason for this situation. Russia stood in the hall before him. Had he known England's hosting duties would have been interrupted, he would have rather toured the capitol with his superior rather try to butter up the smaller nation.

He cursed his insatiable need to please his superior.

"It is no trouble to me," he replied with his casual grin. "It cannot be helped, yes? We have duties to our countries. The little one will be safe with me."

His words of reassurance seemed to have left England feeling a bit more comfortable with the arrangement. Yes, there were times when America had to be left to his own devices, but he still felt a great deal better if there was another around just in case.

Russia was not exactly his ideal care taker, but if anything, he would definitely scare away any threat.

England was about to say his farewells and words of returning as soon as possible when he spotted an all too familiar tuft of blonde hair peeking from behind a wall corner. His facial features softened; a small, warm smile played on his lips.

"America," he called, taking a knee to be eye level with the child. "America, come here."

The tuft of blonde hair bounced slightly, no doubt surprised at being noticed. It disappeared momentarily before coming back into sight along the small body of which it belonged.

America was barefoot, dressed in his everyday wear and carried a small rabbit plush doll made just for him.

Russia had already seen the little colony, and yet he couldn't help but raise his eyebrows again at the sight of America ignoring him completely as he pitter-pattered straight to England. How long would England dress him in short clothes? He was still small, yes; but as a being like them, was there reason to differentiate his childhood from the rest of his upcoming life?

His thoughts remained unanswered, and were left when he realized that it was none of his business in any case. He was here to make an ally. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Russia will be staying here while I'm away," England said to the child. "I won't be gone for too long, but mind your manners all the same. Don't cause any trouble."

"I don't cause twouble," America replied innocently.

"And I once owned a library," England sighed and regained his posture. "He's a good boy," he addressed to Russia, "though a bit of a handful when excited. Are you sure you'll be all right?"

Russia nodded once, smile still in place.

"Sire," the messenger interrupted, "it'd be wise to not keep His Majesty waiting."

"Right, right," England muttered and waved for the door to be opened. "I'll be back shortly, and when I do we can continue where our discussion left off. Please, feel free to use anything in my home that you may need."

England paused momentarily before reaching down once more to give a hug goodbye to America and another reprimand to "be good". He left without another word or a second glance back. The front entrance shut with a solid thud, leaving the two figures still within it's walls totally alone.

Russia's smile slipped away with a heavy sigh, feeling as though it was going to be a long day. He was about to return to the parlor, ready to come up with solid reasons and benefits England would gain from allying their two countries against the Ottoman Empire when a sharp tug at the bottom of his pant leg brought attention back to the fact that he was not alone.

He looked down at the small colony and noticed right away at how America stared up at him with widened blue eyes, his chubby fingers still clenching at the folds of cloth he grappled at with his free hand. Russia figured that it must have been the height difference that gathered his interest. He was a great deal taller than either England or France, and from what he had heard of, the only other Nation to have made direct contact with America was Finland.

Russia moved to sit on one knee, bringing himself to level with the colony. America let go of his grip and stepped back a pace as to make room between them.

Russia looked on him with an uncertain smile. While he had dealt with children before, America was obviously special to England. There would be untold consequences to his cause if he did something wrong. However, if he was to win the colony's favor…

"We will be fine, yes?" Russia smiled as softly as he could and used a warm tone. He wanted to make America as comfortable around him as possible. "Just the two of us, until England comes back."

America blinked once before dropping his rabbit and slapped both of his hands against Russia's cheeks. Russia reeled back in surprise, losing his balance and crashed to the floor.

"You're really cold!" he laughed with his hands still in their position. "I thought so 'cause you're wearin' that scarf inside."

Russia picked himself up, all the while touching at his cheeks that were not a light pink from the intensity of the force behind the hit. America ran off at that moment, laughing to himself about the whole ordeal and left Russia to think of just how long a day it was going to be.

_**xx**_

**R**ussia returned to the parlor and found that America was not there. He heard the sound of high pitched giggles and decided that it would be best to investigate. Without any hesitation, Russia slipped through the corridors quietly and without much sound, listening to the childish sounds America was making.

He passed by a boarded door, the remaining smells of burnt leather and wood coming from behind the portal. He chuckled slightly as he recalled England saying something about once owning a library.

A sudden pitter-patter of bare foot padding across wood flooring tore him away from the small amusement he found. Russia moved away from the portal and continued on with his trek through the first level, pausing ever now and then for another clue as to the whereabouts of the little colony.

A fleeting shadow at the bottom of the door frame of one room caught his attention. Without much pause, Russia grasped at the knob and let himself inside. His eyes widened considerably at the sight before him.

America had clamored onto what could only be England's work desk. Crisp documents littered the floor below it and on the surface. He had also tipped over an ink well and covered both of his palms in the black ink.

Before he was able to indulge himself in making a work of art, Russia picked him up from the back of his collar and hoisted him into the air.

"Is it your nature to cause mischief, little one?" he asked. "Or is it that I am special?"

"I just wanted to make a picture for Engwand," America pouted. "I was gonna ask you to help."

"I do not think England would like for you to be messing with his work," Russia sighed and carried America to a nearby water basin

He sat America on the window sill and gave him full instructions not to move as he poured water into the small bowl from the pitcher and soaked the nearby hand towel. Russia wrung out the excess and went about cleaning the ink from America's skin.

America wiggled in his seat the moment Russia gripped at his hand.

"Your hand's cold," he complained and attempted to wrench his own hand away.

"Yes, you found out that I was cold. Do you not remember?"

"I remember your face was cold."

"My entire body is the same."

Russia moved on to America's other hand. While he went about scrubbing the ink off the colony's hand, America started to kick his legs in the air. At least that was what Russia thought he was attempting, America would swing his legs back and forth and hit his chest in the process. Russia refrained from saying anything, it was not as if it caused much discomfort in any case.

"Why?" America asked suddenly.

Russia paused his cleaning and gave a small bit of focus to him. "What are you asking me?"

"Why is your body cold?" America clarified, tilting his head in an adorable manner that demanded him to answer.

Russia stared slightly as the question drilled its way through his mind. He resumed with cleaning up the colony and answered shortly there after. "It is because my country is cold."

"Are you a'ways cold?"

"Colder during some times throughout the year."

"I'm never cold."

"That is because our homes are different."

"Why?"

"Now that, is a question for our Creator."

Russia stood and balled up the wash cloth. "I think that will be sufficient enough. Hold out your hands so that I may see."

America obeyed the command without complaint. He reached his hands out, palms facing upward, and wiggled his fingers as he displayed them for the older nation. There were faint markings of grey within the creases of his fingers, a finger print or two was almost visible, but over all they were as clean as they once were.

"I think it would be best if I kept you within my sight," Russia stated and lifted America up into his arms.

America clutched at the front of his jacket, the sudden movement surprised him slightly. Once Russia began to move and the shocking of it all passed, America dared to take a look at the distance between the his new height and the floor.

America laughed happily and clapped his hands together. It was only then that he had realized that Russia was much taller than England; and that when Russia lifted him upwards, he was given even more height than usual.

The colony grabbed at the light colored scarf Russia wore, making him freeze mid-step and look down at the child questioningly.

"Can I wide on your shouwders?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

Russia blinked at him, confusion clearly written on his face.

"So that I can be taller!" America exclaimed happily, throwing his hands up above his head all the while.

A small smile found home on Russia's thin lips after a short bark of laughter escaped from his throat. "I think you would be then too tall to fit inside your own home," he said. "What if you are good for the rest of our time together, and when England returns I will take you outside and then you may ride on top my shoulders."

America frowned slightly, closed his eyes and furrowed his brows together in what England liked to call his thinking face. When he snapped his eyes open again, he beamed a bright smile up at the older nation and nodded. They had a deal.

Russia breathed in a sigh of relief, thinking that now his care taker duties would be void of all incidents much like the one that had almost occurred.

"Well then," Russia began again after shutting the door to England's study. "What should we be doing now? Back to the parlor?"

America groaned slightly and shook his head. "The lounge, the lounge!"

"And where is the lounge?"

America wiggled in Russia's arms, working his way free after the older nation realized the colony was attempting to escape.

Now, America had done the very same thing with England many times before, always landing on his feet. For some reason though, despite having knowledge that Russia and England were not the same height and that he was actually elevated higher from the floor below, America did not seem to comprehend that all of this might have played some sort of factor in his landing.

America wrestled himself out of Russia's grasp, and threw himself to the ground in the same manner he always had, and then fell face first into wooden flooring.

_**xx**_

**T**here had been no more than a five second interval of complete stand still between the two where Russia stared at the fallen colony with wide eyes and the colony himself made no move on the floor. Then suddenly, there was a flurry of movement.

America started to wail on the floor, a steady stream of blood flowing from his nose. Russia rushed to pick him up and comfort the crying child the best he could while quickly making his way to the kitchen. A few minutes later, America was sniffling in an oversized chair and Russia held yet another damp cloth to his nose.

Russia moved the cloth to the side slightly, making sure that the bleeding had stopped. America, his blue eyes rimmed with red and puffy all around, looked at him pitifully. Russia felt a small flutter of guilt as he cleaned up the remaining dried blood.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked America quietly. "There is no more blood."

America rubbed at his eyes and nodded, still sounding out a sniffle every now and then. "I want my rabbit," he mumbled.

Russia recalled the rabbit he meant. The small plush doll that he had been carrying when England first introduced them to each other and when they spoke their first words to each other in the hall. He looked around, the doll was no where near them, it seemed to have been left behind somewhere in the house.

Russia crushed the blood stained cloth in his hand and tossed it away into a nearby trash bin. He reached to pull America's chin up, wanting them to lock eyes with each other when he spoke his next words.

"You will stay here while I retrieve your doll, yes?" Russia directed at him slowly, making sure that his message stayed in between those little ears. "You will not move and cause further harm to yourself?"

America nodded. Russia took the promise to heart and left him alone, his first destination was to be the front entrance hall where England had left them.

Despite the appearance of heavy footfalls, Russia made not one sound across the floor boards when walking. It was a pleasing sort of thought, Russia gathered. If he was tactical enough, he'd be able to sneak up on the colony and maybe give him a little scare. Everyone liked a good scare now and then. Though maybe not as much as he liked to be on the scaring end.

Russia inspected the area around the entrance. There was no sign of the rabbit doll. America must have grabbed it before running off after hitting his cheeks. Figuring that much, Russia turned around and made way for the study, making sure to look about the halls in the off chance the rabbit had been dropped during the journey.

Still no sign before reaching the chamber. Russia opened the door to the study once more and took yet another venture inside. The papers were still strewn about, he went out of his way to make the mess less noticeable by picking up those that had been left on the floor. While doing so, he found the reason of his search laying haphazardly beneath the desk.

With one obstacle overcome, he was instantly in a better mood. Russia finished making the desk look more or less how it must have been before facing America's antics and locked it up as he had the last time. With the doll tucked safely in beneath his arm, he made his way back.

Though when Russia returned to the kitchen, America was nowhere to be found. A low growl erupted in the back of his throat, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. This child would be the death of him.

There were no sounds of pitter-pattering feet running across floorboards or the sound of childish laughter to help him locate America. Though as he recalled, America had wanted to go into the lounge, which had been one of the rooms he had accidentally stumbled into when trying to locate the kitchen area.

Once more he ventured out from the room and made his way back through the maze of halls that made up England's estate.

_**xx**_

**A**merica had promised to stay where Russia had left him, but sitting for so long left him restless and they were going to leave the kitchen in any case. He didn't plan on hurting himself in any way from then on, so by all means there was no real harm done in moving to the room he wanted to take Russia. Besides, if his move angered the other in any way, there would be nothing to suggest what he felt.

America knew that Russia wanted England's help in something or other, and if he that was what he was after he would have to play nice with America.

His tiny foot falls left little room for noise despite being barefoot, there was hardly any weight being put into them. The realization of this made him smile to himself. If he was clever enough, maybe there was a chance that he could sneak up on the other nation and give him a good scare.

Perhaps he was making the small chore of looking after while England was away difficult for the older nation, but it wasn't very often that he met others of their kind. Even if England promised to build him a home of his own back on his own land when he was older, America had the sinking feeling that England would still be overly protective of him. If that was to be the case, he was going to enjoy this small time away from him.

By making Russia's day a completely frustrating one.

America poked his nose, feeling the tender soreness throb when doing so. He had planned to make a mess within the lounge despite the promise of not making mischief in exchange for riding Russia's shoulders; but now that he had actually made himself bleed, he wasn't too fond of the idea.

America tip toed for the door knob and pushed his way into the room. Maybe he would be able to find something that frustrated the other and had no need for too much physical exertion.

_**xx**_

**R**ussia found one room's door slightly ajar, small clacking noises coming from within. He pushed the rest of the door open and stepped inside, relieved to see the colony sitting in the center of the sun lit room with an apparent chess board and a stack of playing cards.

America had made a fortress on each side of the board with the cards, playing with the knights and sounding out small neighs under his breath. The clacking came from the way he would move them back and forth.

Russia strode up to America, the rabbit now hanging from his hand. "I thought I had made it clear you were not to be leaving the kitchen," he said.

America looked up from his activities, blinking in surprise as though he had just noticed Russia's presence in the room. His confused expression quickly turned to one of joy right before he dove at the stuffed animal. With a happy squeal, he hugged the pink doll to his chest and plopped back onto the floor with it still in his arms.

The sight of America happily coddling his doll washed away any negative feeling Russia might have begun to harbor for the child. Without another word, Russia sat down across from America,

"So what is it that you are trying with that horse?" Russia asked. Now that America had found something to entertain himself with, maybe the rest of the day would be a peaceful one.

"They're not horses," America said. "They're knights!"

"Ah, you know chess?"

America shook his head and pouted. "Engwand keeps twying to teach me still. I ask him to buy dwought markers and he keeps saying no."

"You like to play droughts?"

America shrugged and knocked over a few cards. "I dunno. I never pwayed."

Russia stared at the board. It was a disarray of random chess pieces and half made structures using the cards and pawns. In the center of the board, America placed both black and white kings in front of each other, making a stand off of sorts while everything else was knocked over around them.

"What if I show you a different kind of game to play?" Russia asked him. "Would you like that?"

America halted in his playing, clutching at the white queen in his hand. He looked up at Russia with a sort of inquisitive look and tilted his head. "What kinda game?"

"It is a relatively easy game to play," Russia began to explain. "If you allow me to clean off this board, I will show it to you."

"Weell…" America took one more look at the board and nodded. "Otay."

With one sweep of his hand, Russia cleared off America's made up game. America's eyes widened at the action, taking into account of how easily was the clean up.

"Your hands are big," commented America.

Whether or not it was a compliment, insult, or just a statement;; Russia had grown accustomed to his random commentary. "I am big," he replied in a simple matter-of-fact tone. "Your own hands will grow larger over time."

America looked at his own pudgy hands. "Will they be bigger that yours?"

To that Russia gave a slight chuckle. "Most likely no. I am one of the bigger countries."

"Then I'll just be a big countwy too."

"Oh?" Russia went on while setting the board to his liking. "Are you so certain of accomplishing such a feat?"

America clutched at his rabbit tighter and nodded, his face quiet serious. "I'll be a big country when I grow up! Bigger that you even!"

Amused with the sure confidence of America's tone, Russia let the matter drop and gestured at the board. "This is a game I often play with my younger sister called Fox and Geese. Which side would you like?"

America followed the gesture and frowned slightly at the layout. On one side, the white pawns were set up much like he had seen them set up in a game of droughts. On the other was a solitary black pawn on the same colored square.

"I'll be this side," America said, pointing at the white pawns.

Russia smiled slightly and nodded. "Very well."

He turned the board so that thee white pawns were directly in front of America, the black pawn facing himself.

"You are the geese," he told America. "And I am the fox. The geese must try to trap the fox in a corner to win the game, but you have to stay on the same color, understand? Now the fox, is able to jump over the geese if there is a space free behind it, like so."

Russia moved a white pawn to a space diagonal from his fox, showing how a fox is able to jump over the piece.

"It is much like droughts this way," Russia went on, moving the piece back to it's starting point. "Once the fox jumps over the goose it is no longer useable and is out of the game. While this is not an official board, for now this will suffice."

America stared at the board, taking into account the shortened version of rules he had just heard as well as the example. "So I need to twap you… in a corner?"

"A corner would be easiest I suppose, though I am certain there are other ways in which to trap the fox."

America made his serious face, this time without closing his eyes. "Otay, I'll play. And win."

"To that, we'll see," Russia laughed and made his first move.

America moved his own pawns without much hesitation, soon enough they were spread out all over the board. In no time at all, Russia had efficiently rid himself of any pieces that may have posed a threat to his own. The game would have ended then and there if he hadn't allowed America to move out of danger just to humor the poor boy.

When Russia did win, America was not amused.

"I wanna play again!" he demanded.

"Of course," Russia complied with an easy grin and made the set up once more.

Much like the last time, Russia made the first move. America however, took his time in moving his own pawns out.

Russia moved across the board, looking for openings in which he could remove America's players from the board. America kept his pieces in check at all times, making sure they circulated in a tight group that left no open spaces to loose any.

At one point, the young colony almost lost everything by making one mistake and allowing one of his geese to be eaten by the fox. He was about to make a drastic attack before pausing his hand in mid action and allowed his mind to rethink his strategy. Russia watched him with great interest.

The game lasted much longer than the last, ending when Russia had gone back to his original position in order to rethink his own strategy. America took advantage of his retreat and had moved forward as inconspicuously as he could. He laughed happily at the shocked look displayed upon Russia's face.

"What if we make this a bit harder?" Russia asked him, his usual smile in place.

America's eyes shined at the prospect. "How?"

Without another word, Russia set up the board once more. This time with only four geese instead of the original eight. America's eyes widened at the sight, but said nothing. His own smile met Russia's and moved his own piece first.

_**xx**_

**A**n hour later, America's stomach rumbled. He paid no mind.

Two hours later, Russia's back was beginning to ache from being hunched over for a long period of time. He paid no mind.

Three hours later, there was no progress made in their third game. Neither one seemed to care much.

America's geese would flock together, keeping tight and maneuver around the board in a close flock. Russia's fox would scuttle back and forth away from the all, looking for that one that would be left alone and ultimately cause the rest to fall.

It was an endless repeating cycle that neither one of them seemed all too thrilled to end.

Enthralled with their own game were they, the sound of the front entrance opening and then slamming shut went unnoticed. Even when the owner of the room in which they played in enter did they lose focus of their own miniature war.

England blinked at the sight. Never before had he seen America sit still in complete silence for more than a few moments, and because of a game at that. Whenever he tried to explain chess to the boy, America always spoke out and the game was never played. What had Russia done that kept him so engrossed with something as simple as a board game.

England cleared his throat, finally gaining the attention of the two occupants. He couldn't help but feel slightly smug when America tore himself away from their game and run to him. England scooped him up and gave him a good squeeze.

"So what were you two doing all day?" he asked his colony.

Russia stood up, stretching out his back while America prattled on about what had occurred throughout the day. As long as he didn't mention bleeding profusely, he couldn't care less as to what he told England.

"And then Russia taught me a new game," America babbled. "I lost the first time but then I won and then Russia cheated and took away some pieces so that I could lose again but I didn't lose and we're still playing but I'm getting bored. Engwand, I'm hungry."

As though to emphasize the statement, his stomach rumbled again, this time it was loud enough for all of them to hear.

"It's just about supper time in any case," England said. He turned to Russia and addressed him. "Would you like to stay for a meal? It can be a sort of return favor for watching over him while I was away."

"Thank you," Russia replied. "But I should be reporting back to my superior already. I was not aware of how much time has passed."

England saw him to the door, America still in his arms.

"You pwomised I could sit on your shouwders," America pouted at Russia.

Russia lowered himself to eye level with the colony, paying no mind to how England went stiff on account of the closeness. "The next time we see each other, I will fulfill my word to you."

"It's a shame your visit was interrupted by my own affairs," said England.

"We will be in your country for some time," Russia replied. "There will be many other occasions in which we may speak to one another."

A wayward smile reached England's lips. "Wonderful."

"I will be off then," the tall nation announced. "To you England, I bid a good evening. To you little America, I hope to be seeing you again soon."

America nodded. "I have to make you lose again."

Russia smiled and hummed. "We'll see to that."

Once he left through the front portal, England made sure that it was bolted as securely as possible.

**xxx**

Disclaimer: You will become one with eventually.

-Pfft, it's one of my first Hetalia fics! Never before published, ya'll are lucky I decided to. :3

-Well, that's not entirely true, I printed it out and made it into a little booklet for my penpal... I should write her, I haven't spoken to her since... yeah, I should write her. -_-;

-So yeah, last new fic of the year. I had to post something 'cause I want my first new fic for the new year to be number 13. Anyone who has me on alert will know why soon enough. :D

-Anyway... am I getting better or worse?


End file.
